thehistoryofmanrpfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Noquet
This is the extended history of Noquet. Timeline of Noquet 900 AD - Kief Allowat Sakima takes up the "throne" 904 AD - Noquet is in control of all of K'hoo (Lower Penisula of Michigan) 906 AD - Noquet reintroduces crops like potatoes and corn to K'hoo 917 AD - A vast sytem of roads connect Cheo-Qua to all of K'hoo 922 AD - Noquet is in control of all of Ti'hul (Eastern ohio and Indiana) 923 AD - Noquet has introuduced advanced system of a feudal system with food redistibution termed "jolism" 924 AD - Food supply in Cheo-Qua is increasing exponentially do to jolism 937 AD - The road system is expanded to all of Ti'hul 940 AD - Kief Allowat Sakima falls ill to an unknown disease. His son Jorha Sakima takes up the throne. 941 AD - Jorha Sakima begins creating more active navy to protect Noquet merchants in the K'hoo lakes. 942 AD - Jorha Sakima enters negotiations with tribes across the K'hoo lakes due to their economies crumbling because of trade by Noquet merchants. 943 AD - Local scientist, Lano Papo creates formula for papowdis (gun powder) using sulfur and Cheo-qua though no one thinks much of it, he has big ambitions. 944 AD - Noquet pushes east and it's border now touches Polaris. Each nation remains wary of each other, but still respecting. 945 AD - Negotiations end up being futile with other tribes. Jorha Sakim leads a "war of peace" in the hopes to help the people of the crumbling tribes. He uses his much more active navy to help with this invasion as troops are carried across the lakes to "liberate" villages. 950 AD - The lands of Noquet expand and include many non-native speakers of Nokish. To counter this Jorha introduces a system of education which will teach kids how to speak Nokish, read it, and write it. He also expanded jolism to these regions 953 AD - The road system in Noquet is expanded to connect the newer tribes. 955 AD - Food collection is at its highest peak (so far) and continues to grow. Cheo-Qua doe not need to farm anymore and is richer. 957 AD - Longships are discovered in Polaris. Locals accuse them of stealing their designs. 960 AD - Noquet now surrounds the lower K'hoo lakes. Discovery of the Nulap (Superior) Lake has attracted many scholars in Cheo-Qua. 960 AD- Jorha Sakima dies of "will of god." Son T'lul Sakima takes the throne. First use of fireworks in public. The people are in awe. 962 AD - Many tribes far north are starting to complain about being under the rule of T'lul. 967 AD - T'lul Sakima calls together the "Congress of Noquet" to discuss the role of non-Nokish tribes in Noquet. 969 AD - Congress of Noquet ends with the signing of the Mukla Kara. Calls for a Tribal Council to make legislature. Creates two sections the "Lodge of Tribes" and the "Longhouse." In the Lodge of Tribes, each tribe gets at least one vote, and more for their population size while in the Longhouse, everyone gets 2 members. 970 AD - Polaris men want to trade for papowdis. Negotiations are initiated. 980 AD - The vast majority of tribes are incorporated in the Tribal Council. The Kief's Council still exists and have become "departments" for say. T'lul Sakima makes a Kief's Call (Executive order) to start producing fireworks for the military. 982 AD- T'lul Sakima gives throne to his son, Furya Sakima. 987 AD - Local scientist, Kiro Kima begins designs for what would eventually become a "pound lock." 990 AD - Cheo-Qua is redesigned to fit more citizens in better living quarters. Housing (previously large tents) is now done in rows of longhouse spiraling out from the center of the city. Population is now 25,000 in the city alone. Commerce is at an all time high. Many of the richest people from other tribes have recently moved to Cheo-Qua. 993 AD - The "Ceremony of Fire" is held in Cheo-Qua. Over 100,000 people from all across the nation. After 24 years at peace the Noquet people have realized the benefit of unity and celebrate. The reasons for 24 years is do to the dozenal system used by Noquet Scholars. 999 AD - The words of languages similar to Nokish are become much more common to be intermixed. 1005 AD- Trade with Ukoko Confrderacy (Nokish translation) has greatly increase. Both steel an animals are being sent from Ukoko in return for corn and papowdis. 1006 AD - Discovery of iron and copper in K'lil (UP) has shifted interest of Noquet. More military is dispatched up north to convince local tribes to mine it a d send it to capital for payment. Negotiations with local tribes surrounding K'lil have begun. 1008 AD- Cheo-qua reconstruction is complete. 1010 AD- Some of the local tribes have joined Noquet. First land expansion in 50 years. 1012 AD - Trade has started with Polaris for fruit in turn for gun powder. 1015 AD - Many people have been given bison and turkey due to their commitment to jolism. Tribes around K'lil are given them and many more join Noquet. Breeding has been successful 1016 AD - Two private owned longships are sailed up the Derech River (St. Lawrence River). 1017 AD - Discovery of Atlantic Ocean known as Ekreo Ocean. 1020 AD - Kief Rul Sakima takes the Throne. 1020 AD - New Kief Rul Sakima falls ill due to disease. He does not have a son. A major debate erupts on what to do. Some people are saying the Council of Tribes should decide the new Kief. Other, more traditionalists, are saying that only the Kief can know because the spirits chose his family, and that only he can make the right choice. 1021 AD - Rul Sakima dies and appoints Truz Luko to the throne. The Luko Dynasty begins. The Luko family is a family of scholars and seek science. 1022 AD - Kief Truz Luko institutes some reform. He tests his theory of using banknotes instead of coin in Cheo-Qua. He creates two new positions, Chief of Spirits, and Chief of the Knowledge. 1025 AD - Cheo-Qua has grown to now 40,000 people 1027 AD - Ships are sent off from Cheo-Qua into the Ekreo Ocean. Five Ships sail North, and another five are sent south. 1034 AD - Trade with the Ukoko and Polaris has brought many new tools, animals, and foods to Noquet. The bison are now being fully breed in the southern most regions of Noquet. Attempts to mount them are successful. Under the new system known as Truzism, when ever a new discovery is made, word is sent to Cheo-Qua. If it is deemed note worthy, the people will be paid and won't have to turn in crops for a period of time. 1037 AD - Kief Truz Luko finishes his book, "Of Science and Man." This 1,000 page book outlines all the technological advancements of Noquet, his own theories and designs, and what he calls, "To be taught by the Spirits" (Scientific method basis). 1039 AD - Abrahmism is starting to spread in both port cities and where the borders of Noquet and Polaris meet. Kief Truz Luko hears of this and shuns those that believe in "a fake religion made so another nation can better control its people." Kief Truz Luko creates pamphlet, "Of Spirits and Man," a set of letters written to the people of Noquet telling them how his experiences with the spirit had left him enlightened and how having "faith in the spirits" can save a man (allow him to be smarter and farm better). It is essentially his own state own religion, but it is not dubbed so. 1041 AD - Kief Truzo Luko creates blue prints for a National Academy. 1042 AD - Truzism has brought in a wide variety of inventions to Cheo-Qua. Records are now being made to record every invention and its possible uses. 1043 AD - Local tribes in southern Ti'hul decided to push south to gain more land for farming. Discover of ancient ruins is sent to Cheo-Qua. They are granted permission to annex the lands but not to touch the ruins, a group of scholars and works from Cheo-Qua are sent to examine the site. < 1045 AD - Kief Truzo Luko dies and his son, R'hal Luko takes the throne. 1047 AD - Workers from the projects in southern Ti'hul return to Cheo-Qua. They bring back vast amounts of books taken from a library. Decoding is in progress. 1050 AD - Kief R'hal Luko finishes construction of his father's National Academy. War, Arts, Medicine, Law, and Science are the largest branches with smaller ones such as Farming and finances the academy is the largest building in North America. It is located just across the river from Cheo-Qua as there no room for it to be in K'hoo. 1052 AD - The first of many books is finally decoded after studying the languages of the tribes of southern Ti'hul, the closet people related to the ancient civilization. The book details the history of an ancient civilization that was centered on the river where these books were found. It says that is stretched all the way down to the coast. It is said that they were able to conquer lands far away with easy. It details the other giant kingdoms that were destroyed by the Koman Empire. It is said that it got so big that it started to collapse. The book details how invaders from the north stole the barely united lands. It is said that when it fell, none of the great nations it captured were rebuilt and thus the land was marked with tribes and few cities. 1054 AD - More books are decoded. Many inventions have been found such as the: small cranes for construction, cast iron, catapults, pound locks, dry docks, arch damns, watermills, basic seismometer, aqueducts and norias,toilet paper, something close to greek fire, primitive crossbows, and a variety of other inventions*. 1055 AD - Due to the discovery of all these inventions, Kief R'hal Luko holds a ceremony known as the "Rebirth of Man" in which he thanks the spirits for their kindness to them. He proposes that expeditions be sent out to discover the vast knowledge of the world. Ships are sent out again from Cheo-Qua as well as along the Ti'hul river (IRL Ohio river). 1059 AD - The ships return from their expeditions. The ships that sailed north discovered many rouge tribes, a land made of ice, and an island with strange people that looked nothing like those of Noquet (Iceland). The ships that sailed south down the Ti'hul river and then the Mississippi River discovered the gulf for themselves, alligators, an empire that was made of conquers that trade with them (Gal), jungles, Cuba, the Amazon river, and many more. They never reached the Magellan Straight for it had been roughly 2 years since they had left and were sent to return. They did however find the ships that were originally sent both south and north 30 years prior. The ones to the north had crashed (but were still recognizable) and all the men had died. The ones south had ran out of food and had set up with the locals. When rediscovered, they decided to have the tribe join back with Noquet. Trade was initiated between the colony and that of mainland Noquet. They were to receive a representative, but most laws (such as jolism and truzism) would not apply to them. They flew the flag in hopes of expanding. 1060 AD - The Kief's council suggested to Kief R'hal to stop focusing on silly explorations out at see and to look for the lost lands outline in the books they found. They also suggested trading the Koman technologies with Ukoko in return for steel making. 1060 AD - Kief Nuzal Luko takes to the throne. 1063 AD - The secret of steel is taken from the Ukoko. 1065 AD - Two thousand settlers move to Iguazu Colony 1067 AD - Fire burns down a fourth of all the houses in. Cheo-Qua. The local rebellious tribal group is blamed. Nuzal sends one kwogon to defeat the enemies. The kwogon finds the tribe riding bison with armor as well as using crossbows. They are easily defeated. 1071 AD - Kief Nuzal Luko gets sick and is near death. Famous shaman from the Iguazu colony is visiting and asks to treat him. Using medicines and techniques not native to the area, he saves the kief. He then is asked to teach at the national academy. He declined but says he will accept students if they visit him in the Igauzu colony 1073 AD - Trade between Noquet and Igauzu has brought llamas, guinea pigs, tapirs, and fruits to Cheo-Qua. Igauzu has recieved corn, bison, turkey, and improvements in technology. 1079 AD- Noqeut has map coast down to Igauzu and most of the land in central/eastern north America. 1080 AD - Last trade ships from Igauzu return. Largest shipment of tapirs, llamas, peccaries, and guinea pigs. First time jaguar furs, toucan feathers, and pelts and such of different animals are brought back to Noquet. Kief Nuzal Loko loves them. 1081 AD - Trade ships to Igauzu colony find the all members of the colony dead. They dock and search around to find any survivors. One man is found and tell the group not to touch him, they don't listen and try to stand him up. He shouts at them, "What have you done! You have ruined the world!" He dies in their arms. They loot the village and bring back everything they can due to their "resource conservative" mindset. 1082 AD - Final ships from Igauzu return bringing the final pieces of the formal colony. Nuzal Loko finds a woven rug from a rich member. Adopts it and puts it in his bed room. Later that year the men on the ships die. Nothing is thought of it. 1083 AD - Kief Nuzal Loko dies of disease over night. Son is killed of disease as well. Council of Tribes elects J'ek Pitico as new kief with roughly 50% for him. 1084 AD - Riots spur all around the country as people don't believe he is the rightful heir. Many suggest installing Truhal Sakima, descends from the lineage of the second son of Kief Rul Sakima. 1085 AD - Nation is split into Kiefdom of Noquet and the Kiefdom of Sakimaquet. 1086 AD - The army is split in loyalty as J'ek Pitico was a general, but many believe Sakima to be the true decedent of the throne. 1087 AD - The disease has killed roughly 250,000 people. Fighting between the armies is stalled. J'ek Pitico is supported for two main reasons: good war general, not born to a nokish family. Truhal Sakim is supported because: decedent of Sakima Dynasty, moderate, doesn't want expansion. J'ek controls brown, Sakima controls green. J'ek has more populous land along with bigger and better army, but more focused on siege due to reforms centuries beforehand. Sakima has support in Cheo-Qua but it is squashed due to J'ek. 1089 AD - War has dragged on. Sakima recieved idea of mounting bison from Cheo-Qua scholar. 1090 AD - Sakima knows control Uphal. Able to steel due to methods learned by Ukoko nobles. 1092 AD - Sakima has captured Cheo-Qua. J'ek doesn't back down. 1093 AD - J'ek is assassinated by rebel at night. Body is found with blood eagle handing on the roof of his command hut. 1095 AD - Kief Truhal Sakima now becomes true Kief. In order to rebuild he formalizes a system of feudalism he learned from the Ukoko people. Gives each region to 6 Nobles, one for each kowgon in the army (12,000). Each noble then has 4 lords who each control a region and one brigade (3,000). Each Lord has 3 generals that control a legion (1,000). Under them are a variety of clans. Each clan is formed out of the best warriors from the local tribes. Since they are in the noble's army they are given land to rule over, usually that of a couple tribes. Clan sizes very. This system of military rule helps to enforce the jolist system. The Truzist system isn't eliminated, but not used often. The Kief can "dethrone" nobles if they are not loyal to him. The people ended up supporting this system due to the lack of organization and lose of people from the disease and war. 1098 AD - The new, Truhalist system is very effective and has restored power to not only Cheo-Qua but has now made all the regional capitals independent as well. The rise of the aristocratic class has now made Sakima give the "noble" titles to those that are rich. 1099 AD - Thanks to the wars, the armies are being restructured. Crossbows are much more common than bows to siege units and defenders. Mounted bison are a very popular unit. The mantlet is still in use. Ballistas are now in use as well as trebuchets. 1100 AD - Kief Truhal Sakima formally denounces the Council of Tribes and disbands it. Kief has absolute rule. 1105 AD - Kief Truhal Sakima has now ruled as Supreme Kief of the Fire for 5 years. Under this reign the amount of food to the Cheo-Qua and has been redistributed to the 6 regional capitals. 1110 AD - Population is rebounding after the Great Disease has passed. Roughly 400,000 have died. Chief of Spirits creates a new method for shamans to deal with the ill. Separate camps far from towns would be made for the sick, they would stay there and be treated. They would be fed and given water to drink as well as administered many traditional herbal medicines. The practice of keeping them away from the healthy was to stop the spread of disease. As well, the CoS advised shamans to recruit people to help him treat the sick and injured, also known as medicine men. 1115 AD - Kief Rokah Sakima takes the throne. Institutes a variety of programs that take away the civil rights of the public. Does however increase production of food and metals. 1125 AD - Trade with Polaris has increased among the merchant class. 1134 AD - Kief Tico Sakima takes the throne. Expands Rokah's policies to many more lower class members. Removes restrictions on the nobles and such. 1152 AD - Kief Rugnah Sakima takes the throne. Doesn't do much. 1167 AD - Creation of a repeating crossbow comes about after the previous Chief of Knowledge died and was replaced. 1169 AD - Kief Viha Sakima takes the throne. 1178 AD - Repeating crossbows are now standard issued in the army. 1195 AD - Kief Viha Sakima holds the throne for 24 years. Dies of heart attack. Notokit Sakima takes the throne. 1210 AD - Kief Pocoka Sakima takes the throne. Doesn't do much at first. 1210 AD - Kief Pocoka Sakima dies of the Great Disease, now known as the Kutryah. It comes to shock to many as he was quite young and the disease had most disappeared from Noquet. Since he was son-less he made the surprise decision to have his daughter take the throne. Many are outraged, yet many are glad that it did not dissolve into a civil war. 1211 AD - Hugon Sakima takes the throne as the first female Kief. 1212 AD - Hugon Sakima restores power to the Council of Tribes under the new name, the Council of Chiefs. 1213 AD - Kief Hugon meets with all the Clan Leaders. She creates a plan in which the clans no longer own land and that noble no longer have power. The only way she is able to get away with this is to promise them all land from the deal with Polaris. 1214 AD - Noquet excepts the deal with Polaris and claims Western Quebec, the first land expansion since 1060 AD. 1215 AD - Chief of Knowledge has estimated that nearly 1.7million people died of Kutryah based off the crop income drops. Though at looking at the records, the make peak of deaths were in the mid 1100's and population has been rising for the past 50 years. 1220 AD - Guns from Polaris and cannons from Ukokok, precieved to come from the Gaksul, are delivered to Kief Hugon Sakima. She devises a plan to have an elite squadron of 100 men use the few guns they have and another 100 operate the 10 cannons and another 20 to launch fireworks at the enemies. She calls it the "Markines" on the basis that they will learn how to fight on both land and water with these technologies. She doubts they will have much use, but believe they will be interesting to use for ceremonies. 1230 AD - Population continues to rise under the rule of Kief Hugon Sakima. Speculation in the courts suggest that she may chose her daughter instead of her to be the next Kief. 1240 AD - Kief Hugon Sakima leaves the throne. She passes it on to her son Zuha Gonto, not actually of the Sakima blood line. She herself was actually a Gonto but did not change her name for the sake of politics. 1245 AD - Kief Zuha Gonto has now implemented a new breed of domesticated llamas into the army. They are much larger than the average llama standing at 2.3 meters tall and weighing 300kg with a light brown coat with giant white spots.They are the just as fast as bison, but are easier to control. They are not in major usage yet. Unlike the bison, they are able to withstand gunfire and are the mounts of the Markines. 1250 AD - Population of Noquet has restored to its population of 2.7 million. The army is now made up of 8 active kwogons, 2 in reserve, and the ability to call 2 more in. 1251 AD -Kief Zuha Gonto rallies a kwogon of men and has them march through Cheo-Qua. This is the biggest military parade in the world. They wear warbonnets and a variety of regalia* pieces to showcase the might of the army. They walk through the city of over 100,000. 1252 AD - Kief Zuha Gonto decides to expand Noquet north to fix it's irregular border. 1253 AD - All of Onkoko (Ontario) now is now in the Council of Chiefs. 1254 AD - Large naval ports are being built in the Hudqua (Hudson) Bay and the Ohecka (Ohio) River. They will be complete by the early 1260's. 1257 AD - Trade boats from Noquet have traveled down the Mississippi River and have met the navy of Galnoko (Gal's country). They are challenged to a ceremonial duel with the foreigners. Noquet wins the dual and trade is established between the two nations. Noquet will be trading gun powder in return for a variety of useful items from the Galnoko. 1258 AD - Kief Zuha Gonto holds a meeting with the Council of Chiefs to discuss the new threat of the Genika (Genevira). Over the past couple decades trade between merchants has increased on the Ohecka River and now the threat of the Genika is rising. The CoC and the Kief decide to formally open diplomatic relations with the Genika. A ship is sent down the Mississippi River to construct an embassy in Genevira. 1259 AD - An embassy has been constructed in the Capital of Polaris, the Yokoko, the Genika, the Galnoko and variety of small nations all around the Amakan (North America). 1260 AD - Kief Zuha Gonto passes away and gives Kiefship to Fokro Gonto. 1262 AD - Kief Fokro Gonto is the first Kief to have a portrait painted. It is painted by the talented Val'k. He is the first to truly understand light and color and creates the most detailed piece of art in the world to this date**. His style causes an uproar among the aristocrats of Noquet. He starts commissions and starts to paint for a wide variety of people all across the nation. He will eventually open an art school in 1278 and start teaching his complex style to many new comers. 1267 AD - Kief Fokro Gonto upgrades the size of the squadron of men with guns and cannons to a much more appreciable. 1270 AD - Kief Fokro Gonto dies young and hand off his kiefship to his son Poplah Gonto. 1272 AD - Poplah Gonto continues the new tradtion of getting portraits made of the kief. 1278 AD - Val'k opens his art school. 1280 AD - Many artists are learning the style of Val'k. The main focus in their art work our the gods as well as the aristocratic elite. 1282 AD - The hand cannon has been redesigned to be more effective. After seeing similar designs, they are now made to look like the style of Noquet. 1283 AD - Kief Fokro Gonto hands off the throne to his son Zudo Shisk, adopted thus the name change. The CoC agree to this due to Zudo being the first Kief to believe in the Zuhalism, a religion mostly believed in by the average tribesmen. 1284 AD - Kief Zudo Shisk adopts Zuhalism as the religion of Noquet, despite some political uproar among the aristocratic. 1285 AD - Zudo begins construction of Zahl-Sha-Qua, a giant temple in the holy city of Rela-Qua (tip of my land, near the Mississippi River). 1287 AD - Kief Zudo declares that it is the moral duty of Noquet to discover the world and collect "all that her breasts may bare to us" in the infamous document known as "The Search for the knowledge of the gods." (Khado ri a Zhal-Royi). 1289 AD - Under the orders of Zudo, enlargement of the navy and the types of boats use are in progress. The design that Zudo chose (with the advise of the Chief of Water Chief on the Kief's Council) was one which looks similar to this http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/c ... 1217_5.png . They are designed to be able to sail down and up rivers as well as along the shore and across the seas. A few larger ships are designed to be in use as well, though these are for mostly use in the Gulf of Tredo (Gulf of Mexico). Zudo hopes to be able to use them to cross the Tredo quicker. 1290 AD - First pair of glasses are designed for Kief Zudo. They look like like a circular, glass lens set on a wooden notch to be held up by the nose though they can be attached to a headress via a small loop at the top. 1291 AD - The first 5 new Zudish boats are made. They are to be sent out down the Mississippi River and out into Treco to trade with all the civilizations of the gulf to bring back new weapons, foods, and any animals (livestock or wild). 1292 AD - A wide variety of animals are brought back to Cheo-Qua and the new, quasi-official capital of Rela-Qua. The zoo in Cheo-Qua is expanded and a zoo is now made in Rela-Qua. 1293 AD - Kief Zudo calls for the next step in his plan to "modernize" Noquet after many dark years. He wants the restructuring of the army's basic units to include more up to date armor, weapons, and other such things, but to keep the use of style of Noquet. 1294 AD - An informal trade route known as the Maize Road has formed between the Incahs (Incan) and Noquet. It travels from the Incahs capital through the vast system of roads, up to the city-states of the area, along to the Mayako (Mayan) Empire, to Gal and up to the Yokoko, and along the river to Rela-Qua. The "Road" is made up a merchants who travel back and forth between cities and towns which eventually move goods up Rela-Qua. From Rela-Qua it travels to a wide variety of cities as Rela-Qua is a major trading hub. 1296 AD - The population of Cheo-Qua is now at 200,000 and the population of Rela-Qua is roughly 50,000. The total population of Noquet is now 3.6 million, a huge jump in population brought forth by a variety of factors including: land gains, already increasing population, development of port cities like Rela-Qua, and trade. 1297 AD - Under the advise of Kief Zudo Shisk, the "Zhalis" is written. It contains all of the ancient oral stories of Zhalism, with slight changes. It mandates that all believes should visit the city of Rela-Qua, a holy city for Zhalism. 1299 AD - Kief Zudo Shisk passes away and hands the throne off to Tukas Shisk.